A rolling bearing for a turbocharger is known from DE 10 2009 021 641 A1, which includes an outer ring, an inner ring and a cage, on which rolling element pockets are formed for guiding rolling elements. The cage includes a single annular part arranged radially between the outer ring and the inner ring, which has a cage guiding surface in parallel to the inner surface of the outer ring—the cage is also provided with an asymmetrical design in such a way that the annular part is formed by two axial ring sections arranged along a plane, which is drawn through the center points of the rolling elements and is situated perpendicularly to the rotation axis of the rolling bearing, the cage guiding surface being formed on the axially wider ring section. An oil film for damping is provided between the cage guiding surface and the inner diameter, whose formation is promoted by arranging at least one radial recess in the area of the cage guiding surface.
A relative movement may occur between certain elements of a rolling bearing, which are in contact with each other, so that—as a result of the contact thereof—friction of the structure is immanent. Friction resulting from an unplanned and thus unproductive contact between relatively movable elements may, however, cause an unnecessarily high wear, which reduces the functionality and service life of the bearing. The occurrence of damage would not be without consequences for the turbocharger—there is the risk of a failure of the overall device and a premature replacement. For this reason, strict requirements are imposed on the wear behavior of ball bearings even under extreme operating conditions.